


5:14 (The First Page)

by kijaws



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijaws/pseuds/kijaws
Summary: Kihyun just wants to graduate, but he wants Changkyun more.





	5:14 (The First Page)

_Stop worrying, Kihyun. There's nothing to be nervous about._

Except there was everything to be nervous about. Kihyun was walking to his friend's apartment to work on a presentation for their Oral Communications class. Unlike his partner, he didn't have a fear of public speaking like most students, and sometimes he was teased for expressing his opinions a little too frequently. For example, if the dishes in the sink were piling up and none of them belonged to him, Kihyun would begrudgingly grab the yellow rubber gloves that were always placed next to the aluminum foil in the drawer to the right of the stove across from the sink (if only Minhyuk, his own roommate, could remember that) and clean the dishes himself as he thought about how he would complain and grumble at Minhyuk, who would sometimes apologize, but would usually argue back at Kihyun for having to criticize him after doing the chore as some kind of egotistical satisfaction.

Kihyun was nervous because this apartment was the same one Changkyun lived in. The hot guy three years his junior (yes, a freshman) was his partner's roommate. Kihyun fidgeted the straps of his backpack as he thought of Changkyun's slender, brooding eyes and unnaturally husky voice that always brought a shiver down his spine (not that he was complaining).

Sometimes, Kihyun complained about why he had to be attracted to Changkyun. Although they were three years apart, they were the exact same (small) height, and the younger was even a Chemistry major (why would he torture himself like that) compared to his Acting major. The two of them had occasionally exchanged words whenever they were with mutual friends. They even exchanged phone numbers and sometimes messaged one another, but they mostly talked to one another when they were in the group chat with five other guys.

Before he even realized it, Kihyun had already walked up the four flights of stairs and was standing in front of the door labeled '211.' Delaying the inevitable by checking his backpack for his laptop and notebook, the black-haired slowly knocked three times. Seven seconds later (yes, Kihyun counted), the door creaked open to reveal the small male, his slender eyes enhanced with light brown eyeshadow and faint eyeliner. His hair was a newly-dyed ash-brown that was swept to the right, complemented by a black sweater and black ripped jeans. Kihyun felt unkempt wearing his white sweatshirt and black jeans with his disheveled dark-blonde hair.

“Ah, Kihyun, how are you?” Changkyun's voice was (is) music to Kihyun's ears, but he was so mesmerised by the former's appearance that he didn't fully comprehend what he said.

“O-Oh, Changkyun. I'm looking for Hyungwon,” he stuttered, gripping his backpack straps tighter.

“Hyungwon? He left like, 20 minutes ago. Did he know you were coming?”

 _Chae Hyungwon, you asshole_ , Kihyun thought to himself, but his anger subsided after taking a glance at the younger male's confused expression. _God, he's so cute_ . “We were _supposed_ to work on a presentation for one of our classes so we can graduate, but I guess that fucking piss pot forgot. He never gets his priorities in check, and it annoys me that—”

He paused his tirade, temporarily forgetting to whom he was talking. Kihyun murmured a soft 'sorry' that the younger had to listen to all that. Changkyun, on the other hand, chuckled in response and gave him that killer smile. The one with the dimples. “I don't think Hyungwon has any other priorities when it comes to Wonho.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. “Thanks for letting me know. I'll just text him.”

“Wait, um,” Changkyun interrupted as Kihyun was turning towards the stairs. The former had his hand on the nape of his neck. “Do you want to come in? I think he'll be back in a couple hours if you wanna wait.” Kihyun cheered in his mind, thanking the Lord for giving him an opportunity to hang out with his crush in the privacy of an apartment.

When Kihyun nodded shyly in response, the younger backed up and opened the door wider to give him room to enter. As always, the front door was cluttered with various shoes. Kihyun untied his Converse and slipped out of them, putting on the hamster slippers Changkyun got him on his birthday (seriously, giving him slippers was basically making him an honorary roommate, and they only knew each other for three months), his cheeks suddenly much warmer as he thought about the story behind them. He neatly placed his shoes next to the black and white slip-on Vans the younger always wore.

“I like the new hair color,” Kihyun said to break the silence, but mostly because he truly loved his new hair. Then again, Changkyun would look hot with neon pink hair, and there was _no way_ Kihyun would dye his hair pink.

“Oh, thank you. Glad you like it,” Changkyun replied, giving him his famous dimpled smile that made the older weak in the knees. “You look cute too.”

How can someone say that without feeling the least bit embarrassed? He _can't_ be saying that if he weren't trying to flirt with him. This gave Kihyun a slight confidence boost that maybe, just _maybe_ , his feelings were reciprocated. The older male scratched his head in bashfulness, replying with a 'thank you' and a small chuckle to calm his racing heart. Trying to avoid Changkyun's gaze, Kihyun looked around to the small television, which was paused on a scene from his favorite series.

“You were watching _Harry Potter_? I love those books! Can I watch with you?” Kihyun asked excitedly, smiling so widely that his dimples underneath his eyes stood out. Changkyun nodded in response, offering to make popcorn as Kihyun lightly bounced on the couch with exhilaration. He didn't even notice the soft 'cute' escape the younger's lips.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Six hours later, Kihyun was having a hard time staying awake as the time reached 11:30 p.m. He usually slept by 10:00 so he could make his 8 a.m. class, but it was a Friday night, meaning he could sleep as late as he wanted. He turned his head to see how Changkyun was doing, but he was already asleep. He was sitting up, his head tilted back as his neck was supported by the couch. He didn't look very comfortable sleeping in that position, but Kihyun could hear him breathing deeply and without distress.

Kihyun gulped, noticing how long and defined Changkyun's neck was. The skin looked so soft and untouched, and he wondered how it would feel against his lips or between his teeth. He stared at the sleeping figure for another 10 seconds, contemplating whether or not to make a move. He felt like Prince Phillip, looking at his Sleeping Beauty, except he wished the princess wouldn't wake up after giving her a kiss. He leaned closer, wanting to place a soft, but undiscovered, peck on Changkyun's cheek, his lips slightly trembling as he got closer an—

Wait. That's not his face.

Right at the last minute, Changkyun decided to turn his head to get more comfortable, and Kihyun accidentally pecked his lips. To make matters worse, Changkyun was a light sleeper, and he immediately woke up. He stared at the older male with wide eyes, still processing what just happened. Kihyun thought his whole body went numb because all the blood in his body must have traveled up to his face. Both of them were speechless, only looking at one another.

Kihyun was the first to look away. “I-I... Sorry, let's pretend I never did that.” As he got up to the front door to put on his shoes, he felt a hand grab onto his own, forcing him to turn around.

“You like me, right?” Changkyun asked, his voice slightly hoarse from sleeping. He smiled when Kihyun nodded slowly in response, eyes focused on the floor. He felt another hand caress his cheek, making him look up to meet Changkyun's eyes. The two leaned in, meeting in the middle when their lips met. It was a simple kiss, without any intense passion or lust, but it was an innocent kiss that started a bond between them. Kihyun still had his eyes closed after Changkyun pulled away slightly that only their foreheads were touching. All they could hear was the sound of their breaths synchronizing with each other, both of their hands now intertwined at their sides. Kihyun smiled when he felt thumbs gently stroke the backs of his hands.

“I'll take that as a 'yes,'” Changkyun whispered, lifting his chin as he stole another kiss.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

“Changkyun, I'm back. Sorry I'm—” Hyungwon shouted, but immediately paused when he noticed the two figures sleeping on the couch. Both of them were sitting up, Kihyun resting his back against Changkyun with his face burrowed in the latter's neck. Their hands were intertwined on Changkyun's thigh, and his other arm was wrapped protectively around Kihyun's waist.

“Hi, Changk—” Hyungwon lightly nudged the blonde male behind him to quiet him. Wonho immediately closed his mouth when he saw the pair cuddling. Changkyun stirred slightly before weakly opening his eyes, squinting at the couple at the door. He mouthed a 'thank you' to the taller male and nodded to Wonho in salutations. Hyungwon mouthed a 'you're welcome' in response before leading his boyfriend to his bedroom.

Changkyun looked down at the sleeping male, planting a soft kiss in his hair before pulling him closer to his body and resting his head on top of Kihyun's. Kihyun, in response, snuggled closer to his neck, his lips resting against Changkyun's neck before his breathing evened out again.

_Thank you, Hyungwon._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something before I see Monsta X in 3 days  
> The chapter title comes from Monsta X's song, 5:14 (The Last Page), which is also my favorite song :)  
> I'm currently writing Even Behind Bars, a Monsta X prison!au story that you should definitely check out.  
> Thank you for reading, and I appreciate your comments <3


End file.
